Humans Can Lick Too
by Wakesetter03
Summary: Season 3, Jus In Bello what if story. What if they stopped the rogue demon that came out of the police station and alerted Lilith? Hendrickson lived, quit the FBI. He is now a hunter. Sam and Dean help him on a famous case. Supernatural story means Rating


**Summary:** Season 3, Jus In Bello what if story. What if they stopped the rogue demon that came out of the police station and alerted Lilith? What if Lilith never killed anyone at the police station? Hendrickson quit the FBI. He is now a hunter. Sam and Dean meet up with him by chance, and end up helping him on a case. But what if this isn't their average case?

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Author's note:**** I have notified my other readers that I have stopped my two stories. I am not enjoying writing them anymore, which is why I have decided to write a Supernatural story. Depending on how much feedback I get, this story will only be a few chapters long. As always, I hope you enjoy, and I hope to get lots of feedback! I would also like to apologise firstly. It is very hard writing a story about a TV show. I have done my best though. All names are fake, but the myth is true. This is very basic, very bad writing. But I figure because it is a TV series I can get away with it. If you want it more graphic, please tell me in a PM or review. Also, the next few chapters will be longer. This is an extremely short chapter.**

"Remember, keep Fido with you at all times. If the phone rings, check the number but don't answer it. Even if you see my number, wait until I ring the second time. Don't answer the door"

"God mum, I am 16! Why are you so worried? Just enjoy your date!" A beautiful young girl asked her mother. They both looked the same. Both blondes, the mother looked like an aged version of her daughter.

"I just don't want you getting hurt! I worry, I am a mother, it's my job," the mother said smiling, patting their dog Fido.

They both headed to the front door, where the mother grabbed her purse. The daughter hugged her mother and told her to have a good night. The daughter waved to her mother as she drove off in her BMW. The daughter locked the door, and walked to the den, putting on a DVD, patting Fido who was lying next to her.

9 o'clock rolled onto 10 o'clock, and that rolled onto 11 o'clock, at which time the wind made the house shriek. She headed to bed. Fido jumped up next too her, and she fell to sleep quickly. She woke up to the sound of dripping from the bathroom. She figured it was just a tap, and she couldn't be bothered to fix it. She moved her hand and it was reassuringly licked from her companion.

She fell asleep quickly. Again, she woke to the dripping. Her hand was licked when she stirred, and she went asleep reassured. She awoke again too find the dripping had stopped. She found this strange.

Fido wasn't in her bed, and the door was half open so she expected he had slithered out whilst she slept.

She got out of bed and headed towards he bathroom. She opened the door and flicked on the light. Fido was hanging from the showerhead, throat slipped, blood everywhere. Written in shampoo on the mirror was humans can lick too young girl. She screamed as she was grabbed from behind, her throat slit by a scythe.

*

The Impala rumbled to a stop next to a Ford Expedition at a stingy roadhouse in Omaha. Dean hopped out of the car. "I can smell the bacon from here! Hurry up Sammy!"

Sam laughed, a rare thing since Dean has sold his soil to save him. He grabbed his new laptop, and followed Dean into the roadhouse. Sam ordered a Bacon and Egg platter, whilst Dean ordered the pork special. They sat down and Sam opened his laptop.

"So what ya got Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Well, 3 murders. 3 young girls left home alone, all found hung in bathrooms with throats slipped, and their pet dogs joined them. Happens from July to December every 3 years.

At each scene a note was written on the bathroom mirror" Sam said.

"Which says?" Dean asked.

"Humans can lick too young girl" Answered Sam. "Either this is some really sick case, or I am not getting it" Dean said. "Well, have you ever heard of the licking myth?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"This is a huge case. The myth is famous. Young girls are left at home; dogs keep them company, and keep them safe. They awake to hear dripping, but something, which they think is their dog but isn't, licks their hand. They feel reassured and fall back asleep. They wake up eventually to check it out, to find their dog's throat slit. They get attacked and slit on the throat," Sam explained.

"Well maybe this is just some serial killer who hates dogs every three years or so" Dean shrugged. "Maybe, but this has been happening since the 60's Dean. Also, traces of sulphur have been found on the girls hands" Sam reasoned. "Demon?" Dean asked. "Remember the H.H. Holmes case?" Sam asked. "How could I? So you're saying we have another classic serial killer?" Dean asked. "Maybe" Sam said.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said suddenly, smiling. Sam turned to Dean staring at a tall, dark figure sitting in a booth reading a newspaper. Dean walked over. "Agent Hendrickson? " The figure reading the newspaper looked up. It was FBI agent Hendrickson.

Responsible for the boys wanted status, and also responsible for ending it. After an all out demon siege, Hendrickson had helped them survive, as well faked their death.

They had last seen him when leaving the police station a month ago. "Not an agent anymore Dean" he said. Dean was surprised. "Huh?" Hendrickson got up and gestured for the boys to follow him. He walked out the Expedition parked next to the Impala.

Hendrickson opened up the tailgate and pressed a button on his keys. A false floor, which reminded the boys of their fathers, lit up and showed various weapons. "You're a hunter?" asked Sam.

"No suits anymore. I cashed in my long service, quit the FBI, and bought this," he said gesturing to the Ford. "So, what have you hunted?" Dean said. "Well, I did some research first. I know only how to kill werewolves and vampires. I killed a vampire in Omaha, and narrowly killed a werewolf in Illinois" Hendrickson answered.

"So are you here on a hunt?" Dean asked. "My first ghost. I think you're probably here for it too?" Hendrickson asked. "The young girls?" Sam asked. "Yeah. How about we go back down memory lane and do this together huh?" Hendrickson asked. "Beats doing it alone" Dean shrugged.


End file.
